


Маленькое сокровище

by FemNapSolo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Time, Human Smaug, Intersex, Magic, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Romance, Size Difference, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: В конце концов, все станет так, как и должно быть: дракон чахнет над своим сокровищем и сторожит его до конца своих времен: от первой встречи и до возвращения в Шир. Пусть и сокровище не из чистого золота, а из плоти и крови.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Smaug
Kudos: 2





	1. В горах сердце мое...

**Author's Note:**

> Прошу внимательно читать метки и предупреждения.  
> По заветам сэра Толкина, драконы — обоеполые существа.  
> Моя первая работа с интерсекс персонажем, прошу тапками не кидаться :3  
> Очень много постельных сцен, здесь Остапа понесло, айда ушел)  
> Драконьи словечки позаимствованы из Скайрим, увы, ничего не нашла про драконий язык у Толкина, да и с информацией о драконах у него немного чего.  
> В качестве фем!версии очеловеченной драконихи представляла героиню Анджелину Джоли из фильма «Беовульф». И я знаю, что она демон, а не дракон, но вы ее вообще видели? Это огнище!
> 
> Коллаж:  
> https://sun9-24.userapi.com/c857136/v857136288/c5f1a/3bozKOJJ3LU.jpg

Последнее, о чем размышляла Бильбо, проваливаясь куда-то в недры Одинокой горы, было то, что гномихи опять будут искать удачливую на приключения полурослика и проклинать ее, на чем свет стоит. А ещё Бэггинс подумала, что она не зря всегда носит с собой меч и заветное, греющее душу кольцо, прелесть. Ведь где-то здесь может быть дракон, чахнущий над гномьим златом и каким-то загадочным Аркенстоном.  
Встав на ноги и отряхнув свой пиджак, Бэггинс решила осмотреться. Глаза медленно привыкали к темноте, но даже так Бильбо видела очертания большого зала и колонн у стен, что были живописно украшены резьбой искусных гномьих мастеров. Хоббит начала аккуратно красться, огрубевшими босыми пятками ступая по холодной горной породе.  
Пройдя тёмный зал, Бэггинс вышла к лестницам, чьи ступеньки были подсвечены темно-зеленым пламенем. «Хозяев нет, а свет горит», — насторожилась хоббит, выбирая путь наугад, как могло показаться, но на самом деле одна из лестниц подсвечивалась чуть ярче. Ступеньки уходили вниз, петляя из угла в угол и кружа. Взломщик почувствовала усталость еще в начале спуска, но отступать не собиралась, насупившись, тихо кряхтя и продвигаясь дальше. Наконец, в конце пути забрезжил свет. Привыкнув к темноте, Бильбо беспомощно щурилась от ослепляющего сияния, исходящего из широкой щели. Нерешительно вздохнув, хоббит все же прошла через нее, входя в ярко освещенное помещение и отнимая ладонь от глаз.  
Зал так сиял вовсе не от множества свечей, нет. Комната была такой светлой из-за яркого блеска золота, которым было наполнено помещение сверху донизу. Застыв в удивлении, Бэггинс приоткрыла рот и разглядывала с любопытством чеканные монеты, кубки и короны, боясь к ним притронуться. Всем известно: драконы падки на золото, а значит где-то здесь таится мёртвый или живой источник бед старых знакомых гномов. Внимательный глаз вора рассматривал сокровищницу и на предмет опасности, но обнаружить присутствие дракона или обглоданных костей неудачников-мародеров не удалось.  
«Надеюсь, что этот дракон все-таки покинул это место или мертв. Надо же ему было как-то за эти долгие года чем-то питаться, даже во сне голод сумеет заявить о себе», — разумно рассудила Бэггинс и схватилась за свой живот, услышав его чуть слышное урчание.  
Бильбо осторожно зашагала вниз по ступеням лестницы в центр, задевая ненарочно монеты, которые звенели, падая со ступеней.  
«Так, что они говорили про Аркенстон? Я должна его найти? Попробуем», — вздохнула Бэггинс, внимательно разглядывая каждый драгоценный камень. Но ни один не был похож на тот самый, особенный. И это очень разочаровывало, Дубощит будет рвать и метать, узнав, что её камень, к которому она со странным рвением стремится, не был найден.  
«Хотя все ведь не так уж плохо, дракона же нет», — вздохнула с улыбкой полурослик, доставая драгоценный камень, попавшийся ей на пути, и замечая, что под ним была чья-то чешуя. «Накаркала», — с тревогой подумала Взломщик, осознавая, что она сейчас стоит на спине грозного монстра Эребора. Хоббит поспешно слезла с холма, с которого золото скатилось, как поток воды, обнажая золотисто-красную твердую кожу. Полурослик напряженно сглотнула, раздумывая над путями отступления. Дракон громко задышал, показав трепещущие ноздри, а хоббит прошмыгнула за колонну, подальше от монстра, и надела на палец свой гарант безопасности.  
Чудовище открыло свои глаза и, привстав, отряхнулось от золота, как большой пес. Хотя дракон был не просто большой, он был огроменный, в сотни, в тысячу раз больше Бэггинс. И это пугало до чертиков. Огнедышащий змей прошёлся по кругу, а потом заговорил стальным женским голосом:  
— Как же странно видеть в этих краях чужака! Где же ты, загадочный гость? Я чую тебя.  
Смауг говорила с холодной вежливостью, но от ее голоса так и исходила опасность.  
Бэггинс была готова грохнуться в обморок от той махины, что прошлась мимо её. Какого черта ей не сказали, что это дракониха?  
Бильбо притаилась, стараясь не дышать, но нога так не вовремя соскользнула на гладких и чрезвычайно шумных монетах. Дракониха усмехнулась, подобравшись к месту, где пряталась полурослик, и тем же ровным тоном произнесла:  
— Не бойся, выйди из тени. Ты, кажется, принёс что-то золотое. Прелесть?  
Смауг прошла прямо перед носом Бильбо, выглядывая в поисках своего посетителя. «Чёрт тебе, а не кольцо!» — мысленно ругнулась хоббит и, как только та отошла, убрала с руки кольцо, выходя из-за колонны и представляясь. Полурослик наивно верила, что с драконами можно договориться.  
— Извините, госпожа Смауг, Ваше превосходительство, я не хотела Вас тревожить. Я попала сюда совершенно случайно.  
Дракониха мгновенно взметнулась в сторону Бэггинс, приближаясь к ней и оценивающе разглядывая. Бильбо попыталась увеличить сокращающееся между ними расстояние, но передвижение по неровным кучам-дюнам, сложенных из монет, было затруднено, и, столкнувшись со стеной, она просто подскользнулась и сползла вниз, где попала под крыло огромной драконихи, которая её внимательно рассматривала.  
— Ты весьма вкусно пахнешь, глупое существо. Кто ты? Я не видела тебе подобных раньше. Но я думаю, ты прекрасно подойдёшь мне на завтрак, — отметила Смауг, облизываясь, и полурослик заметила, что, вопреки мифам, язык у нее обычный, а не раздвоенный. Бильбо заметалась под её крылом, пытаясь вырваться и не выказывать страх при драконихе.  
— Я думаю, Вы меня неправильно поняли, госпожа. Я Бильбо Бэггинс, простой хоббит, без способностей, случайно забралась внутрь горы, так как искала кров на пару дней, чтобы потом отправиться в путь, — уверенно врет полурослик, как врала великанам-людоедам, и учтиво кланяется, но когда Смауг пригвождает когтем к земле её смятый плащ, хоббит трусливо пищит. Дракониха, кажется, улыбается, и Бильбо задаётся вопросом: «Могут ли вообще такие существа улыбаться?»  
— Что ж, Бильбо, ты выбрала не самое безопасное место для отдыха. Тебе легче было заплатить, но остаться в Эсгароте. Отсюда обычно не уходят живыми, — Смауг клацнула челюстями, и Бэггинс промямлила, что она все же испытает удачу и попятилась назад.  
Дракониха перегородила ей путь взмахом крыла, упавшего в груду сокровищ.  
— Не торопись, ты же знаешь, уходить, не завершив беседу, очень невежливо. А мне кажется, что твой народ очень обходителен. Не то, что остальной сброд. По крайнем мере, мне так кажется, судя по тебе, поэтому не стоит меня разочаровывать, — голос огненного змея так и сочился сарказмом. Бильбо покорно кивнула, и Смауг убрала преграду перед хоббитом, создавая некую иллюзию свободы. Бэггинс кратко поблагодарила, и между ними застыла тишина, напряжённая, как натянутая до предела струна лютни.  
Дракониха прервала ее первой:  
— Что ж, раз ты попала в мои покои, то побудь пока моим гостем. За эти наполненные сном и забытьем года я уже достаточно забыла, каково это, разговаривать с другим существом. Мне потеха, а тебе — пища и кров. Что думаешь?  
Как будто очевидный ответ был неясен. Скажешь «нет» — изжарит или сожрёт целиком, скажешь «да» — поживешь хоть чуть-чуть, может быть, останешься целехонькой к приходу гномов. Так что Бильбо согласно закивала, и на морде дракона вновь засияла улыбка.

***  
В народе говорят, что на новом месте всегда снится жених. Так почему же хоббиту приснились женские руки с чёрными когтями, что невесомо перебирали её кудри и так бережно касались её тела?

Бильбо распахивает глаза от хлопанья огромных крыльев. Протерев глаза, полурослик поднимает голову вверх, наблюдая за драконихой. Огнедышащий змей кружила над ней, маневрируя в воздухе и словно показывая, на что та способна. Её повороты, крутые пике, изворотливые движения хвостом и переливы золотисто-красной чешуи на свету действительно выглядели красиво и завораживающе. Бэггинс невольно залюбовалась этим, пока рядом с ней не упала освежеванная тушка косули и холстяной мешок. Звук падения отразился громким эхом в зале, и хоббит вздрогнула.  
— Это тебе, — громогласно произнесла дракониха, приземляясь поодаль и укладываясь клубком на груду золота. Под пристальным взглядом хищника было не по себе, так что Бильбо неуверенно потянула к себе мешок, развязывая его. Внутри оказались ягоды, фрукты и некоторые коренья.  
— Спасибо, госпожа Смауг, —коротко поблагодарила Бэггинс за еду, принимаясь спешно поедать содержимое мешка, и дракониха ей слегка кивнула. — Но мяса слишком много для меня, и сырое я не ем. Вот если бы здесь можно было развести огонь…  
— Огонь, говоришь? — хмыкнула Смауг, — А ну-ка отойди и как можно дальше.  
Едва только хоббит отошла на пару шагов от туши, как на косулю обрушился огненный столб изо рта драконихи. Бэггинс рефлекторно отшатнулась, наблюдая, как подрумянивается золотистой корочкой поджаренное мясо и как равномерно распределяется огонь по тушке.  
«В один прекрасный день и меня так могут поджарить», — пронеслась мысль в голове у Взломщика, и она от нее испугалась.  
Огонь прекратился, когда мясо выглядело достаточно готовым.  
— Можешь есть, — дракониха пригласила её трапезничать, кивнув на поджаренную косулю.  
Бильбо кивнула, придвигаясь к тушке косули. Но только вот полурослик не учла, что золото нагрелось под действием пламени. Бэггинс закричала от боли, отползая от горячего золота и чувствуя, как отдаёт пульсирующей болью на ступнях и ладонях. По щекам скользнули слезинки, и Бильбо поджала губы, пытаясь не крикнуть снова. От болевого шока полурослик не заметила, как к ней подобралась дракониха.  
— Глупый хоббит… — высокомерно произнесла Смауг, а в следующий момент произошло то, чего Бэггинс не ожидала: огнедышащий змей облизала её пятки и ладони. Но так как её язык был по размеру с маленького хоббита, то полурослик полностью оказалась вымоченной в слюне.  
— Что ты… — Бильбо не договорила, наблюдая, как боль уходит, а покраснение исчезает с кожи. — Твоя слюна лечебная? Что ты ещё можешь?  
— То, что тебе и не снилось, — хмыкает дракониха, и её распирает от самодовольства, стоит уловить восхищенный взгляд хоббита.

***  
Смауг сидит на высокой скале, заплетая чёрные кудрявые волосы в густую косу. Быть очеловеченной очень непривычно, но зато позволяет пробраться через узкую расщелину к озеру, куда не пройдёт драконье обличье.  
А полюбоваться здесь есть чем: кристально чистые подземные озера разные по глубине, но у каждого из них видно дно. Вода светится голубым свечением, и причиной тому кристаллы, что ярко светили со свода пещеры. Подобная панорама может захватить дух у любого, кто сюда попадёт, но драконихе интересен вовсе не пейзаж, а маленький хоббит у кромки озера, что старательно застирывает свою одежду от драконьей слюны. Щепетильная в вопросе чистоты, Бэггинс чертыхалась каждый раз, когда дракониха облизывала её, и бегала на озера отмываться. Вот и сейчас полурослик тихо оттирала красный пиджачок, оставаясь в лёгкой сорочке. Поодаль на камнях лежали чистые и влажные юбка и рубашка.  
— Вроде все. Надеюсь, что такое не повторится, — проговорила самой себе Бильбо, прекрасно зная, что дракониха не перестанет так делать. Удивительно, что полурослик не особо сопротивлялась, когда огромный шершавый язык огнедышащего змея проходился по крошечному тельцу хоббита. Может, сильно боится?  
Смауг раздражённо фыркнула. Страх — это, конечно, хорошо, но, привыкнув к полурослику, дракониха рассчитывала на, хотя бы, уважение от нее. Тем более, огнедышащий змей не выказывала никаких желаний поглотить и сжечь полурослика, наоборот, кормила, поила, заводила непринужденные разговоры и оборудовала ей постель, так как хоббит было неудобно спать на груде золота.  
И, на самом деле, Смауг перестала думать о Бэггинс, как о живой мишени, скорее начала к ней относится, как к одному из артефактов её сокровищницы. Придя к такому выводу, огнедышащий змей так сильно удивилась, что из человеческих ноздрей повалил тёплый пар.  
Из долгих дум дракониху вывел всплеск воды, и женщина опустила взгляд вниз, обнаруживая обнажённую Бильбо, что решила искупаться. Смауг невольно залюбовалась изгибами её фигуры. Для такого маленького тела у Бэггинс были пышные грудь и бедра. Хоббит вынырнула и расслабилась, распластавшись звездой на поверхности воды, и взору драконихи предстали покрасневшие половые губы. Смауг так и хотелось потянуться к ним, раздвинуть их и проникнуть внутрь. Огнедышащий змей снова ощутила желание облизать хоббита, начиная с кудрявой макушки и заканчивая стопами в лёгком пушке шерсти. С этим что-то надо было делать.

***  
— Знаешь, я уже привыкаю к твоим холмам из золота и драгоценностей, Смауг Золотой, — признается Бильбо, перебирая сокровища в руках, и драконихе очень льстит, что к ней обращаются с прозвищем первого дракона. — На моей родине, далеко отсюда, я любила бегать по полям и ходить в цветочных венках, а сейчас хожу по твоим золотым полям и ношусь тут с твоими сокровищами. Мне идёт?  
Хоббит в изящной тиаре на голове разворачивается к огнедышащему змею, собираясь покрасоваться, но вместо драконихи полурослик обнаруживает высокую женщину, прислонившуяся к стене и скрестившую руки. Она была, несомненно, красива, с черной густой косой, перекинутой через плечо, и красно-золотыми участками кожи на теле, будто кусочки потали прикрепили к ее коже. А ещё она была обнажена, и Бильбо густо краснеет, стараясь не смотреть на упругую грудь и замечая за спиной у незнакомки тонкий красный хвост.  
— Очень, — отвечает женщина голосом Смауг, только сейчас эхо от него не раздается по углам всей комнаты.  
— Госпожа Смауг? Разве драконы умеют превращаться в людей? — пораженно выдыхает Бэггинс, глядя в узкие желтые глаза напротив и подмечая, что у них такой же вертикальный зрачок, как и в драконьем обличии.  
— Я же говорила: тебе и не снилось, — усмехается женщина, грациозно шагая к изумленному полурослику. — Все ещё боишься меня, маленький хоббит?  
— Нет, что ты, госпожа, — дракониха как никогда выглядит уязвленной в этом обличии, и гномихи не преминули бы воспользоваться данной возможностью, чтобы прирезать страшного монстра, только вот кожа женщины на ощупь, как металл, не пробить и не сломать, а изо рта торчат белоснежные клыки в напоминание, кто такая на деле эта красавица. Хоббит, не раздумывая, кладет свою кисть в протянутую горячую ладонь, позволяет прижаться ближе к голому телу так, что можно ощутить, что красно-золотистые участки кожи — это чешуя. Из-за разнице в росте Бильбо утыкается ей в живот, и женщина хмыкает, усаживаясь рядом.  
— Какая же ты все-таки крошечная, — смеётся Смауг, потянув хоббита за вихры к себе и утянув полурослика во внезапный поцелуй. Бильбо оторопело смотрит на дракониху зеленоватыми глазами, пока верткий язык изучает теплую полость рта и играется с языком Бэггинс. Это очень приятно и будоражит, поэтому хоббит начинает отвечать, поддаваясь своим ощущениям.  
— Это вместо вылизываний, чтобы тебе не пришлось стирать одежду, — строго поясняет Смауг после парочки таких долгих поцелуев, и Бильбо согласно кивает, все ещё ошарашенная страстью огнедышащего змея. Неужели так драконы выражают свою симпатию?

***  
Они целуются перед отлетом драконихи на охоту и перед сном, когда женщина обвивает ее тело кольцом рук, и Бильбо чувствует себя, будто она супруга драконихи. Смауг же считает иначе: она её новое сокровище, самое ценное, даже ценнее Аркенстона, который жаждет заполучить Торина Дубощит.  
— Знала бы гномий узбад*, что есть на свете та, которая намного лучше этого сияющего камушка, — определенно бы гналась за тобой, — делает комплимент дракониха, впервые показывая местонахождение Аркенстона и смущая хоббита. Бэггинс знает, что это, увы, не так. Вот уж сколько времени она здесь, а от гномих ни слуху, ни духу. Хотя, может, они подумали, что Взломщик сбежал…  
Ситуацию можно было бы исправить, выкрав Аркенстон и сбежав от драконихи, но Бильбо так поступить не могла. Ни когда Смауг доверилась ей, ни когда сама Бэггинс испытывает чувства в ответ. Именно поэтому полурослик весь день ходит по некогда гномьей обители в поисках самого лучшего праздничного платья и бутылки сивухи. И ведь находит, не зря в команде слывет искусным вором.  
— У вашего народца сегодня какой-то праздник? —шутит дракониха, уменьшаясь в воздухе в размерах и превращаясь в человека.  
— Просто хотела сделать приятное, — Бэггинс ухмыляется, салютуя наполненным до краев кухолем, и терпеливо ждет, пока Смауг сядет. Но женщина не садится напротив, как ожидалось, а подходит вплотную к полурослику, усаживаясь на стол.  
— Ты и так делаешь приятное, маленькое сокровище, — низко рычит дракониха, распарывая шнуровку корсета удлинившимся за секунду ногтем. Бильбо ахает от неожиданности.  
— Платье красивое, но только вырез хотелось бы побольше, — пояснила Смауг с лукавой улыбкой, пожав плечами и подцепив виноградину пальцем. Ещё поддень чуть-чуть шнуровку, и грудь высвободится из плена ткани. Бильбо старается не дёргаться сильно, чтобы это не произошло раньше времени, но драконихе захотелось испить сивухи и чокнуться кухолями. От сильного толчка ткань соскальзывает, обнажая часть груди. При тусклом свете свечей и отражающего его золота сосок и ореол вокруг него кажутся темными, и драконихе с каждой секундой хочется все сильнее припасть губами к ним, но Бэггинс как назло поправляет платье.  
— Выпьем за наше благополучие, — предлагает Смауг, и полурослик согласно кивает, опустошая кухоль до дна.  
Видимо, сивуха настолько долго настаивалась, что крепость её только усилилась. Недогадливый полурослик и не подумала о том, чтобы разбавить напиток, и выпила его в чистом виде и полностью, что, в конечном итоге, привело к появлению яркого румянца на щеках и развязного языка. Дракониха это, конечно, заметила, ей алкоголь был нипочем, он быстро сгорал в её горячей крови, но наблюдать за захмелевшим хоббитом было любознательно. Дракониха пресекла все её попытки испить ещё, сегодня она была настроена раскрепостить её маленькое сокровище, а не напоить до чертей и усыпить. Полурослик была в сознании, хоть и помутненным хмелем, стойко держалась на ногах, но бойко шутила и звонко смеялась. А ещё поправляла съезжающее с груди платье, каждый раз, когда ткань соскальзывала вниз.  
— О, Смауг Могущественный, — обратилась Бильбо с уважением во взгляде, — Может, ты прояснишь мне один момент?  
— Какой же, мой раскрасневшийся хоббит? — заинтересованно спросила дракониха, и сердце её таяло оттого, как величественно к ней обращается Бильбо.  
При упоминании румянца Бэггинс прикладывает ладонь к горящей щеке и, кажется, краснеет ещё пуще прежнего, что Смауг находит чрезвычайно милым.  
— Почему драконы похищают только девственниц? — выдаёт свой вопрос хоббит, нервно прикусывая нижнюю губу. Всё же не каждый дракон согласится отвечать на такой вопрос. Но женщина только ухмыляется, губы её расплываются в оскале, обнажая острые клыки. Очень интригующий вопрос от невинного хоббита. Смауг кладет ей ладонь на колено, мягко поглаживая его, и вкрадчиво, тихим голосом, почти губы в губы, словно опасный секрет, произносит:  
— Они лучше на вкус.  
Хоббит тихо ойкает, красноречие куда-то исчезает, а хмель словно оставляет Бэггинс самостоятельно разбираться со сложившейся ситуацией. Дракониха подбирается ближе к ней, дышит в шею, и легче не становится от слова совсем.  
— Уверена, ты тоже очень вкусная, — шепчет Смауг, приникая губами к её шее и присасываясь к коже. Потом это аукнется вишневой отметкой на шее, но полурослика волнует сейчас другое. Это звучит опасно, так почему же внизу живота у Бэггинс разливается тепло? Смауг принюхивается, ощущая терпкий запах, исходящий от хоббита. Бильбо потекла и сама ещё этого не подозревает. Что ж, дракониха ей в этом поможет.  
— Не бойся, всего лишь хочу сделать тебе приятно, — женщина проходится в успокоительном жесте по мягким кудрявым волосам, и хоббит робко улыбается. Такая улыбка стоит всех стараний драконихи, хотя шальная мысль твердит, что гипноз не помешал бы. Смауг отвергает этот вариант, потому что хочет, чтобы Бэггинс сама ей отдалась.  
Властная рука приспускает ткань платья, обнажая груди, и дракониха ласкает их руками и губами, стараясь не поцарапать нежную кожу клыками. Над головой Смауг слышатся негромкие девичьи стоны.  
— Тебе приятно, когда я делаю так? — уточняет женщина, кружа длинным языком по соскам, и Бильбо выдыхает скулящее «да». Терпкий запах густеет сильнее, и дракониха едва сдерживает порыв тотчас пробраться под юбку и посмотреть, какая хоббит мокренькая между ножек.  
Бэггинс сводит ноги, пытаясь унять нарастающую дрожь и разобраться с нахлынувшими ощущениями. Дракониха с интересом смотрит на реакцию её тела и в утешающем жесте кладет ладонь на колено. Только вот на хоббита это действует иначе, распаляя сильнее.  
— Это что-то из твоих драконьих штучек? — неуверенно спрашивает Бильбо. Смауг хрипло хохочет, и её голос действует не хуже афродизиака. Полурослик ежится.  
— Нет, мой недогадливый хоббит. Это все твоё тело. Оно желает меня, — терпеливо поясняет дракониха, сдерживая свои порывы повалить Бэггинс на кучу золота и отодрать так, что громкие стоны были слышны на весь Эребор. Смауг уже давно определилась с планами на свое маленькое сокровище.  
— Госпожа Королева под Горой, обещай, что… — лепечет спешно Бильбо, но договорить все же не успевает, потому что дракониха утаскивает её к себе на колени.  
— Как ты меня назвала? — выдыхает в шею Смауг, и по тонкой коже струится тёплый пар.  
— Королева под Горой, госпожа, — повторяется хоббит, и дракониха расплывается в улыбке. — Обещай, что будешь со мной нежна.  
— Клянусь, Бильбо Бэггинс, — зачем-то полностью произносит её имя Смауг, впиваясь губами в медовые губы полурослика.  
Обнажённая Бильбо елозит на груде золота, широко раздвинув ноги. Её соски призывно торчат, так и просят, чтобы их потрогали ещё раз и ещё, а шея горит в алых отметках от засосов и укусов. Бэггинс раскрывает пальцем бутон половых губ, открывая вид на истекающий смазкой вход. Сама хоббит внутрь не проникнет, она терпеливо ждет Смауг. Картина происходящего выглядит настолько манящей, что дракониха едва сдерживается, чтобы не накинуться на возбужденного хоббита. Но аккуратность прежде всего, поэтому Смауг тщательно промазывает пальцы маслом и уменьшает ногти до размера человеческих, чтобы не поцарапать.  
Без боли не получается, но хоббит не кричит, стоически выносит все, прикусив губу и умоляюще глядя на Смауг. Бильбо знает, что вслед за болью придёт удовольствие, даже сейчас чувство наполненности приносит легкое наслаждение.  
— Первая ночь отныне и навсегда за мной, — твердо, будто ритуал, произнесла женщина, клацнув зубами, — Теперь ты, и тело, и разум твой полностью мои. Ты будешь помнить каждый момент этой ночи, как бы судьба не разлучила нас.  
— Я не хочу покидать тебя, — захныкала Бильбо в горячке, цепляясь руками к горячему телу драконихи.  
— Я не отпущу тебя, моё маленькое сокровище, —утробно рычит Смауг.  
Капли крови стекают по ягодицам вниз на золото, и дракониха ловит одну из них пальцем. На вкус сладкая, как и вся полурослик с ног до головы.  
Пальцы начинают медленно двигаться внутри, выбивая дух из Бильбо вперемешку со стонами. Бэггинс выгибается, подставляет шею и грудь под поцелуи, двигает бедрами в такт движениям и восхитительно округляет рот, когда стонет. Пшеничного цвета кудри почти сливаются на фоне драгоценностей, но зоркий драконий глаз все равно замечает их, перебирая руками.  
— Не сжимайся так сильно, — советует Смауг, хотя ей безумно нравится, какая узкая хоббит. Хлюпающие звуки становятся все громче, перекрывают тонкие стоны хоббита, и её «ещё» тонет в этом созвучии. Женщина и без этого знает, что Бильбо готова на большее, поэтому вталкивает фаланги до упора и увеличивает темп.  
Хоббит жмется к талии драконихи, царапаясь об красно-золотистые участки чешуи, вцепляется коротенькими ноготками в спину женщины, но на коже не остается ни следа от страсти полурослика: ни глубоких лунок от ногтей, ни покраснений, ни ссадин. Чего не скажешь о Бильбо, вот уж ее Смауг щедро разукрасила пестрыми мазками-отметинами, не оставляя живого места. Дракониха заламывает ее руки над головой, полностью подчиняя себе и втрахивая маленькое тельце в гору золота так, что под ними рассыпаются сокровища. Монеты и украшения неприятно впиваются гранями в спину Бэггинс, но Бильбо не жалуется, чистое наслаждение затмевает все неудобства. Так же считает и Смауг, что сгибается дугой из-за разницы в росте, чтобы поцеловать пухлые губы хоббита, но полурослик уворачивается, затеяв неизвестную игру. Дракониха всегда получает свое, пусть и не всегда тем образом, которым хотела, и наглый полурослик не будет исключением. Бильбо лучезарно улыбается в ответ на ее злую гримасу, съезжая чуть ниже и потянувшись, насколько это возможно в ее положении, к ее груди. Раздосадованно пыхтит, когда не получается подцепить раскрытыми губами золоченный сосок, и взглядом просит нагнуться к ней. Смауг выгибает бровь, не ожидав подобного, но снисходительно наклоняется, наблюдая, как кончик языка скользит по горошине соска, нарочно сбиваясь с траектории и оставляя влажную дорожку на груди. Хитрые зеленоватые глаза взломщика покрыты поволокой похоти так, что вкупе с ее действиями падет даже дракон.  
Что Смауг и делает, почти забывшись и едва не упав на хрупкого хоббита, остановившись в миллиметре от ее лица. Бильбо пользуется ситуацией, зарываясь лицом в пышные груди и лаская их языком и тонкими ладошками, что вырвались из плена, стоило драконихе потерять самообладание. Это кажется невероятным: ласка, подаренная дракону. Существу, которое сжигает все на своем пути и разрывает плоть в одну секунду. И даже один маленький хоббит пострадал, но, будучи немилосердно покусанным и до предела растраханным, несмотря на данное в начале драконом обещание, в ее глазах нет ни капли ненависти или обиды. Бильбо дрожит, но не от страха, ее слова тому подтверждение:  
— Если ты так и продолжишь медлить, я сойду с ума. Я на пределе, госпожа.  
— Чего ты хочешь, мой маленький хоббит? — Смауг как нарочно издевается, гладит свободной рукой по бокам, щекоча. Полурослик мечется по золотому настилу из сокровищ, звеня монетами, и протяжно хнычет, пытаясь насаживаться на пальцы сама:  
— Хочу быстрее, насколько это вообще возмо…  
Драконихе не надо повторять по нескольку раз, она ускоряется на последнем слове, не давая возможности договорить и с каждым резким толчком заставляя захлебываться стонами. Кончая, Бильбо тонко кричит, как полевой мышонок, прежде чем расслабленно откидывается на золотой холм.  
Смауг облизывает испачканную ладонь, прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь сладким вкусом хоббита. Рука сама тянется к промежности, поглаживая и наращивая темп с каждой секундой. Юркая ладошка тоже тянется приласкать, но дракониха ее отклоняет:  
— Ложись и раскройся для меня, — приказывает с тихим рыканием Смауг, и Бильбо слушается, раздвигает широко ноги, слегка приподнимает таз, подложив побольше золота под спину для удобства, и раскрывает пальцами растраханный вход. Смауг встает над ней, нависая грозной тенью и любуясь открывшимся видом.  
Прозрачная струя изливается на промежность и лобок Бильбо, забрызгивая каплями, отчего хоббит удивленно вздыхает. У драконихи подгибаются колени, и она валится рядом с низким рыком, подминая к себе Бэггинс. Смауг засыпает от нежных поцелуев неуемного полурослика и под звуки биения ее сердца. Дракониха хочет сообщить что-то важное своему маленькому сокровищу, но дрема берет свое, и все мысли уносятся прочь из головы.

***  
— Завтра День Дурина, — твердо говорит дракониха, ставя перед фактом полурослика. Хоббит, до этого испытывающий блаженство от крепкой руки в волосах, вздрагивает, распахивая глаза. Монисто на ее голом теле оглушительно зазвенели в тишине залы.  
Время в сокровищнице течет иначе, чем за его пределами, и Бильбо совсем потерялась в его ходе, окунувшись в омут плотских наслаждений. И, если бы не нечаянно брошенная фраза драконихи, Бэггинс бы окончательно позабыла обо всем.  
— Завтра гномское отродье вновь придет сюда пытать свое счастье, — брезгливо фыркнула дракониха, и из ноздрей у не снова повалил пар. — Но найдет здесь лишь свою смерть.  
Хоббит пискнула, едва не крикнув «нет!». Дракон это поняла по-своему:  
— Не беспокойся, я хочу тебя оградить от них. Видишь ли, до появления тебя у меня было лишь одно слабое место, здесь, на левом предплечье, — дракониха показывает на свою руку, демонстрируя маленький участок кожи, который выглядел слишком неподходящим для такой стальной кожи драконихи. Полурослик осторожно касается его, удивляясь, насколько он мягкий на ощупь.  
— О нём никто не знает, кроме тебя теперь, — шепчет Смауг ей в ухо, мягко прикусывая мочку, — Но с недавних пор у меня появилась еще одна слабость.  
— И какая же? — краснеет Бильбо, прекрасно понимая, что она подразумевает ее.  
— Маленький смелый хоббит, что решил переночевать у дракона и остался, — хрипло смеется Смауг, заключая полурослика в объятья, но резко замолкает и стремительно хмурится, стоит ей продолжить говорить:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушла отсюда. Скоро здесь начнется война, и разожгу ее не я.  
— О чем ты говоришь? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Бильбо.  
— К горе идут эльфийские войска и армия орков. Люди тоже будут здесь, — произносит Смауг, глядя расфокусированным взглядом.  
— Трандуил, Азог…– вздыхает хоббит и осекается, замечая, как проницательный драконий взор смотрит на нее.  
— Знаешь их? — удивляется дракониха.  
— О них только глухой не слышал, — выкручивается полурослик, прикусив язык.  
— А как же ты? — волнуется Бэггинс.  
— За меня не беспокойся, –отрезала Смауг, уверенная в своей непобедимости. — Я давно ждала их прихода, а пришла ты, маленькое сокровище. Буквально свалилась мне на голову.  
— На спину, если быть точнее, — неловко улыбнулась полурослик, получив снисходительную улыбку в ответ. — Может, сбежим вместе?  
— Нельзя, — зашипела Смауг, — Я не трус. Я отстою свое.  
Хоббит поникла от ее слов.  
«Что она, что Дубощит, обе чахнут над своим золотом», — раздражительно проговорила про себя Бильбо, сжимая руки в кулаки, что не ушло от взгляда драконихи.  
— Я не один такой дракон. По крайней мере, раньше нас было несколько, — начинает издалека Смауг, и при всей любви к рассказам Бильбо считает, что это не очень подходящий момент, но женщина продолжает.  
— Я была еще молодой, но мой рост уже превышал пять футов, даже самцы были меньше меня, — хвалится дракониха, — у меня была, как вы называете на человеческом языке, наставница, у нас она звалась kinbok.* Её звали Хедвиг. Это была очень мудрая дракониха. Она состояла в верховном совете и управляла нашим кланом.  
— У драконов есть свой язык? — Бэггинс подумалось, что весь её рассказ похож на стародавнюю сказку, но, даже если это так, дракониха умеет разжигать интерес к своим историям.  
— Конечно, Mal Ask.* И по древности он может потягаться с энтами.  
Полурослик не поняла, что значат слова, произнесенные в её адрес, но, судя по искрам в глазах драконихи, это было либо что-то нежное, либо неприличное.  
Немного пораздумывав над тем, как сформулировать мысль, Смауг продолжила:  
— Однажды, после охоты, она призналась, что никогда, до моего появления, не видела более сильных, чем я, самок в кланах драконов. Я хотела было ей возразить про то, что она сама могущественнее всех и возглавляет даже клан, но Хедвиг прервала меня. Kinbok прикрыла глаза, задержав дыхание и готовясь изречь свое видение. Многие из мудрейших драконов могут видеть будущее. Она предрекла мне следующее: «Свое пристанище ты найдёшь у обособленной вершины, пересмешник приведёт тебя туда. Он же даст весть, когда гость примчится к тебе. Не прогони его, обогрей, и гость даст тебе то, что сделает тебя богаче всех.»  
— Звучит так знакомо… Обособленная вершина… Это Одинокая Гора! — просияла от догадки Бильбо.  
— Верно, мой смышленный хоббит. А знаешь, кто гость? — Смауг нежно погладила полурослика по щеке.  
— Я? Но как же птица? И у меня нет ничего ценного… — растерянно ответила Бэггинс. Про кольцо она уже и забыла, оно так и осталось в кармашке пиджачка. Прелесть не манила так хоббита в последнее время, как бесовские драконьи глаза.  
— Дрозд прилетел за три дня до твоего прихода, разбудив меня своим щебетом и прикрикивая: «Шир, Шир!» Все ещё сомневаешься, что ты не героиня моего предназначения? — дракониха выгибает бровь.  
— Но что я могу тебе дать? — изумленно спросила Бильбо, еще не понимая, как судьба так резко совершила с ней такой поворот. Смауг положила ладонь полурослику на живот, невесомо поглаживая мягкую кожу.  
— Дракон богат в том случае, если у него много золота и если его род будет продолжен. Как видишь, золота у меня в достатке, но нет наследников, — пояснила дракониха.  
— Но как это вообще возможно? — Бильбо никогда не интересовалась анатомией драконов и находилась в полном замешательстве.  
— Видишь ли, драконы обоеполые, у нас есть как женские, так и мужские половые органы. Я, честно говоря, не жалую данную форму, предпочитая женское амплуа, но для размножения это необходимо, — Смауг аккуратно расцеловала каждый палец удивлённого хоббита.  
— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я понесла от тебя? — спросила Бильбо, краснея от произнесенной фразы.  
— Этого требует предназначение. Этого прошу я. Даже если мне остался последний день жить на свете… — незыблемо произнесла дракониха, и Бэггинс не нашла ничего лучшего, кроме как заткнуть её губы поцелуем.  
— Не смей так говорить! — слезы полились по щекам хоббита, и Смауг растерялась, впервые видя расстроенной свое маленькое сокровище. Женщина приобняла её за плечи, прижимая к своей груди и успокаивая. Когда всхлипы стихли, Бильбо подняла свои заплаканные глаза, тихо произнося:  
— Если это действительно последний раз, когда мы видимся, то я хочу получить частицу тебя. Покрой меня, — серьёзно произнесла полурослик.  
Смауг кивнула:  
— Мне принять мужское обличие или только изменить орган?  
— Второе, я хочу смотреть на тебя, — командует хоббит, и дракониха удивляется сама себе: с каких пор она потакает Бильбо вместо того, чтобы просто отыметь её. Но женщина послушно выполняет её просьбу. В мгновение ока между ног, вместо привычного глазу женского лона, возникает увесистый член, что шлепается на груду золота. Бэггинс ойкает.  
— Не бойся, ласкай меня руками, губами и языком, я помогу сделать его твердым, — подмигивает дракониха, и Бильбо совсем не по себе, но она уверенно обхватывает член, медленно двигаясь по стволу. Маленькие пальчики не могут обхватить его в кольцо, но полурослик компенсирует это своими движениями, которые убыстряются с каждой секундой. Над головой полурослика раздаются стоны, и Бильбо поднимает голову, любуясь распаленной драконихой. Взор так и застывает на пышной груди с призывно торчащими сосками, и полурослику кажется, что это какой-то странный мокрый сон.  
— Всё правильно. Теперь оближи и возьми в рот, — направляет Смауг, и Бильбо, слишком соблазнительно на взгляд драконихи, приоткрывает рот, показывая ловкий язычок. Ещё пару часов назад хоббит тщательно вылизывала им половые губы женщины, а сейчас смазывала слюной чувствительную головку члена, сдвинув крайнюю плоть. Пройдясь по всей длине, Бэггинс почувствовала языком выступающие под кожей и пульсирующие вены. Получив удовлетворенный взгляд и кивок в ответ, хоббит вбирает головку в рот и пытается вместить в себя больше. Как бы Смауг ни хотела толкнуться на всю длину в узкое горло, она знает, что полурослик не готова к такому исходу событий. Поэтому нежно касается её прядей волос, слегка тянет, направляя голову так, что член смещается и оттягивает одну из щёк. Бэггинс невольно сглатывает, чувствуя на языке солоноватый вкус.  
— Не царапай зубами, — предупреждает дракониха, когда Бильбо с непривычки напрягает челюсть. Смауг толкается в обе щеки по очереди, наслаждаясь отзывчивостью хоббита и ловким языком, что не перестаёт ласкать даже во влажной тесноте рта. Когда головка оказывается в глотке, Бэггинс смаргивает подступившиеся слезы и кашляет. Дракониха не двигается, лишь перебирает кудряшки пшеничного цвета между пальцами. Член настолько возбужден, что пара таких толчков поглубже, и до кульминации недалеко. Поэтому Смауг отстраняет её голову, выпуская тем самым орган из плена её жаркого рта, и проводит сочащейся предэякулянтом красной головкой по губам полурослика несколько раз.  
— Иди ко мне, — хрипло шепчет дракониха.  
Скользкие от масла пальцы Смауг неторопливо растягивают полурослика, усевшегося к ней на колени. Хоббит почти готова принять в себя, но дракониха пару раз разводит фаланги как ножницы, срывая с губ смущённого хоббита стоны. Член стоит колом от такого зрелища и дрожит в нетерпении. Дракониха проводит по нему, размазывая масло вместе с предэякулятом по всей длине. Бильбо завороженно смотрит на её действия, невольно облизываясь.  
— Хочу насадиться сама, — просит Бэггинс, нависая над членом. Смауг не возражает.  
Полурослик устраивается поудобнее, разводя ноги и трется головкой об промежность, дразня. Дракониха рычит сквозь зубы на её шалость, сигнализируя, что медлить не стоит. Бильбо опускает бедра, удерживая член. Он проскальзывает сразу наполовину, и Бэггинс охает от неожиданности и непривычного чувства. Немного больно из-за неправильного угла вхождения, но хоббит елозит, приноравливаясь и находя удобное для неё положение. Смауг восхищается тем, как двигается её маленькое сокровище, наращивая темп. Драконихе хочется кричать от того, как хорошо и узко внутри полурослика, и она действительно срывается на крики, вцепляясь ладонями в её ягодицы и почти не контролируя себя. Чёрные когти удлиняются, царапая нежную кожу, на которой вдобавок ожидаются синяки. Острые зубы вгрызаются в открытую и беззащитную шею до крови, но дракониха спешно зализывает рану, оставляя лишь почти зажившую пометку от укуса. Хоббит принимает в себя полностью, усмиряя свой темп и решив перевести дыхание. На этот раз замедленный темп сводит с ума Смауг, и она перехватывает инициативу, двигая бёдрами и размашисто вбиваясь в тело хоббита.  
Стоны, рычание, хлюпанье, звон монисто на теле Бильбо смешиваются в одно, и Смауг близка к разрядке, когда тёплая ладошка полурослика начинает мять её грудь.  
— Сбавь обороты, я хочу, чтобы мы этим насладились, — просит Бэггинс, шепча драконихе в губы. Смауг пытается захватить их своими губами, но Бильбо не дается сразу, вновь затевая опасную и излюбленную ею игру. У драконихи свой козырь, она тянет её за монисто, вылизывая чувствительную шею, прекрасно зная, как та отреагирует на это.  
Небольшие толчки бёдрами доводят полурослика до исступления, и та попадает в ловушку губ драконихи, которая крадёт её поцелуй. Они кончают почти одновременно: Бильбо от незатейливой ласки, а Смауг от того, как сильно сжимается хоббит. Бэггинс чувствует, как в неё изливается дракониха горячими струями семени, и это слишком много для одного маленького хоббита, так что густая белая жидкость стекает по члену на золото. Смауг держит хоббита в объятьях, не позволяя выпутаться и слезть с колен. Обмякший член все ещё внутри полурослика, и дракониха ждёт, пока хоббит её попросит вынуть.  
— Мы очень грязные, — учтиво ворчит Бильбо спустя некоторое время, и Смауг выпускает её, глядя, как Бэггинс удаляется в сторону озера и заглядываясь на полузасохшие белые разводы между ног полурослика. Дракониха возвращает себе полностью женское обличье, следуя за её негласным приглашением.

Бильбо просыпается от топота ног и перешептываний знакомых голосов. Хоббит лениво открывает глаз и видит размытым пятном темно-синий камзол темноволосой гномихи. Драконихи поблизости не обнаруживается.   
— Торина? —слабо восклицает полурослик.  
Гномихи подобрались ближе, вздыхая.  
— Господи, как ее дракон потрепал. А мы, оболдуи, думали, что она убежала… — горестно произнесла Двалин, рассматривая укусы и царапины на теле полурослика. Бэггинс слабо улыбается, переворачиваясь на спину и вспоминая, что это следы их вчерашней страсти.  
— Смауг… — шепчет одними губами Бильбо, но едва ли её кто слышит. Все внимание забирает на себя ослепительно блестящий камень в сумке хоббита. Торина выхватывает его из сумки, будто это её собственность.  
— Госпожа Взломщик нашла Аркенстон! — громогласно произнесла Дубощит, и вслед за ней радостно закричали гномихи.  
От их воплей полурослик окончательно раскрыла глаза, взглянув на гномью королеву. Взор, полный алчности, был устремлен на камень, что был в ее руках. Бильбо вдруг вспомнились слова драконихи: вот из-за кого развяжется война.


	2. И стремлюсь я всё к дому...

Гора вздрагивает от падения огромного огнедышащего монстра, более двухсот лет держащего в страхе Озерный городок. Рев раненного животного бьёт по сердцу хоббита, как острый эльфийский клинок. Бильбо единственная надеется, что с драконихой все будет в порядке, но прекратившийся звук свидетельствует об обратном. Притаившиеся в горе гномихи выходят на поверхность под звук горна, возвещающего о победе. Сожженный город радуется избавлению от дракона, а вместе с ним радуются и гномихи. И ведь если бы не их появление… Бильбо предпочитает не думать о том, как все могло бы случится, в конце концов, если бы не поход, они бы так и не встретились с драконихой. Бэггинс и правда рада появлению своих друзей, но… Но смотреть на бездвижное тело Смауг нет сил. Хоббит не выходит из пещеры.  
На гномьем пиру полурослик просто присутствует, едва ли притрагиваясь к сивухе и пиву. Бильбо скучала по веселым и хмельным речам, древним историям, басистому хохоту, но все сейчас кажется таким блеклым. Перемены в настроении Бэггинс не уходят от глаз гномих.  
— Почему ты не веселишься, Ворохоббит? — вопрошает Фили, подвигая к полурослику кухоль. Бильбо отнекивается, но громкий возглас молодой гномихи привлекает внимание всех собравшихся, даже Дубощит отвлекается от своих дум, взглянув на Бильбо. Но в блеске короны и льдистом взгляде все ещё не было ни следа прежней Торины. Гномий узбад, опьяненный жаждой власти, но не лидер, верный своему народу и друзьям, как прежде.  
— Неужели миролюбивый хоббит так беспокоится за смерть дракона? Что ты так долго делала у него? Как ты выжила, не превратившись в пепел, как люди в Эсгароте?  
Холод голубых глаз заставляет ежиться, и Дубощит как никогда проницательна. Двалин исподлобья смотрит с укоризной на Торину за подозрительные вопросы. Но никто не перечит вслух, все ждут ответа полурослика.  
— Просто такая кроха, как я, умеет не попадаться на глаза, — отшучивается Бильбо и, кажется, эта фраза устраивает всех. Пир продолжается.

Через две ночи хоббит сбегает из Одинокой горы в Озерный городок, где на горизонте лежит чёрной тенью убитая туша дракона. Бэггинс убегает от воспоминаний о Смауг и заливается слезами, когда видит безжизненные жёлтые глаза ближе. Бильбо сдерживает свой порыв подплыть к драконихе и прикоснуться к ней, но по берегу снует слишком много местных зевак, город все ещё взбудоражен вестью о кончине дракона и внимательно смотрит в сторону уснувшего навеки монстра. А хоббиту сейчас как раз и не нужно лишнего внимания, ведь в Эсгароте есть ещё дела. Аркенстон тяготит дорожную сумку полурослика, но Бильбо не жалуется. Нынешняя королева не заслуживает Сердце Горы, не под властью золота, и это понимают все, кто находится под широким шатром, что раскинулся у кромки озера. Полурослик прошмыгивает мимо охраны, заходя в шатер через сизые клубы дыма от трубки Гэндальф.  
— Зачем ты его принесла? Ты нам ничего не должна, — дивится незваному гостю Бард Лучник, вместе с волшебницей и королевой лесных эльфов разглядывая светящийся камень.  
— Это не ради вас, — отрезает полурослик. — Я не хочу войны. Я очень привязалась к этим гномихам, как бы они ни были раздражающе упрямы, и буду рада, если смогу их спасти. Торина ценит этот камень превыше всего. Думаю, в обмен на него она отдаст то, что принадлежит вам. И тогда не нужно будет воевать.  
Хоббит пожимает плечами на свою простую задумку и замечает, как Гэндальф, Трандуил и Бард переглядываются.  
Даже если разгоревшаяся междоусобица будет улажена таким образом, разве сумеет смышленый хоббит остановить армию орков?

— И как же удалось победить орков? — шепелявит Аксель из-за выпавшего зуба и нетерпеливо ворочается на кровати, задевая случайно локтем сидевшую на кровати сестру. Он знает эту историю от корки до корки и все еще не может понять, как, несмотря на значительный перевес сил зла, был одолен враг. Мальчик болтает ногой в воздухе, повторно задевая сестру, и скалится в улыбке, когда Вива поворачивается к нему. Начинается недолгая потасовка, в ходе которой в бой идут подушки. Перья летят по всей комнате, но рассказчица только вздыхает, продолжая свою историю и зная, что дети смолкнут, как только услышат ее голос.  
— В единстве вся наша сила. Только объединившись вместе, гномы, люди и эльфы поняли, что могут противостоять даже самому сильному злу на свете. Но цена тому очень дорога, — Бильбо на секунду замолкает, перед глазами невольно возникают лики Фили, Кили и Торины. Последняя широко улыбается ей, как и в их последнюю встречу. Воспоминания окутывают полурослика.  
Хоббит пережимает сочащуюся кровью сквозную рану, пока она пытается с заметным усилием произнести слова. Из уст ее повторяются через слово извинения за грубость, и даже заветное «друг» гномиха вторит несколько раз.  
— Нет, нет, нам рано прощаться. Ты будешь жить, — Бэггинс твердит это, пытаясь вселить в их сердцах надежду на спасение, но это больше похоже на сладкую как мед иллюзию и самообоман хоббита. Дубощит это понимает, а потому вновь раскрывает рот и вдумчиво, с долгими паузами, говорит:  
— Прощай, госпожа Взломщик… Возвращайся к своим книгам и своему креслу… Смотри, как они растут…  
Руки Бильбо дрожат, она почти не слышит посторонних звуков и того, как сама кричит от боли, заглядывая в остекленевшие глаза. Мифриловая кольчуга пропиталась кровью вместе с кафтаном, но хоббит не обращает на это никакого внимания. Внезапно безжизненные льдистые глаза гномихи меняют свой цвет на янтарно-желтый, тело покрывается красно-золотистыми участками чешуи, а теплая кровь становится обжигающе горячей. Тело рядом с полуросликом становится совершенно не похоже на великого узбада, но хоббит прекрасно знакома с данным существом. Бильбо резко распахивает глаза, снова оказываясь в детской.  
—…отец бы их в миг победил одной левой, если бы остался жив! — договаривает Аксель, рассказывая свою теорию по спасению Средиземья от орков. От азарта он даже начал выпускать пар из ноздрей, над чем начала смеяться его сестра. Бэггинс невольно залюбовалась схожестью мальчика с драконихой: тот же цепкий и проницательный взгляд, острые скулы и уши, та же непреклонность, смелость и самонадеянность, темная копна волос. Только хоббитские кудряшки портили его строгий вид, заставляя окружающих умиляться.  
Вива была не такая острая в чертах лица и в характере, наоборот, она скругляла в себе все драконьи повадки, стараясь быть мягкой, совсем как мама. За широко распахнутые глаза и пухлые щечки местные ее принимали как хоббита, хотя, в обозримом будущем, она точно станет выше, чем даже самый высокий хоббит Шира. За этим любованием Бэггинс и не заметила, как обеспокоенно на нее уставились дети:  
— Мам, ты что, плачешь?  
Бильбо коснулась своих щек, ощущая влагу.  
— Просто соринка попала, ничего страшного, лучше-ка ложитесь спать, время позднее, а вы еще не в кроватях, — щебечет хоббит, укладывая в постели детей и целуя каждого на прощание в лоб.  
Завтра настанет новый день, и неизвестно, что он может приготовить скромной семейке из Шира.

***  
Работники каменоломни давно шепчутся, что в гористых окрестностях Барсуковин завелась какая-то нечистая сила. Рядом расположившаяся Пугань не настраивает боязливых хоббитов на спокойствие. То гоблины поодиночке заявятся, то страшные паучища заходят мимоходом, чтобы сожрать парочку-другую сладких полуросликов. А теперь еще и летающие змеи пугают округу. Слухи все полнятся, обрастая выдуманными кровавыми подробностями, и никому невдомек, что эти монстры, как их малюют в народе, и оберегают маленький народец от злой силы, заскочившей в этот добродушный край. И никто, конечно, даже не думает о том, чтобы связать появление этих существ с возвращением почтенной Бильбо Бэггинс в Шир.  
Самый известный хоббит на всем Средиземье сидит на краю скалы близ Барсуковин и играет на самодельной свирели, подпевая музыке ветра. Ножки полурослика болтаются в воздухе, а из-под умелых пальцев выходит ритмичная музыка. Маленьким драконам над ее головой приходится по нраву мотив, и они ритмично кружатся друг за другом, извиваясь, как в танце. Воздушные змеи рядом с ними тоже танцуют, но по-своему, прогибаясь под дуновения ветра и взмывая от движений драконов. Если бы хоббиты увидели их воочию, то половина из них полегла бы от страха прямо на месте. Другая же, более отважная половина пригляделась бы к мордам огнедышащих змеев, заметив отсутствие у одного из драконов клыка в передней части челюсти, а у другого — невероятно красивые большие глаза. Аксель взлетает вверх, громко крича:  
— Мам, смотрит, как я могу!  
Бильбо поднимает глаза, и только после этого дракончик резко пикирует вниз, демонстрируя свое умение выполнять мертвую петлю. Хоббит немного волнуется за сына, но трюк получается без эксцессов. В какой-то момент полурослик отвлекается от наблюдения за сыном, замечая в небе странный золотистый отсвет. Бэггинс становится не по себе, потому что уж слишком это похоже было на чешую.  
— Аксель, Вива, живо вниз! — кричит Бильбо, и дети, дорвавшиеся до свободы, нехотя спускаются на землю.  
— На сегодня хватит, пойдем домой, пешком, — мягко настаивает Бэггинс, и дети принимают человеческий облик.  
— Но до Хоббитона часа три пешком, если не больше! — возмущается Аксель, складывая воздушных змеев.  
— Ничего, по пути встречаются ямщики, нас довезут, — поторопила Бильбо, спешно спускаясь вместе с детьми со скалы и прячась в густых лесах Барсуковин.

***  
Они прибывают домой после полудня, и Фродо выглядит ни на шутку обеспокоенной их долгим отсутствием.  
— Я думала, вы прилетите, как обычно, — говорит она тише обычного, провожая взглядом проходящих мимо хоббитов. Они выглядят взбудораженными и чем-то воодушевленным, как и почти все хоббиты на рынке.  
— Планы немного поменялись, зато закупились на ужин, — отвечает Бильбо, передавая пакеты с покупками. Не тревожить же племянницу тем, что ей померещился в небе дракон? Из живых огнедышащих змеев остались только двое полукровок, и то это дети Бэггинс. Или нет? А может она жива? Полурослику не хочется себя тешить ложными надеждами.  
— Что сегодня с хоббитами? У всех улыбки натянуты на лица, как резинка штанов на пузе фермера Мэггота, — шутит Бильбо, и Фродо смеется.  
— Ты разве не слышала, тетушка? К нам приехали бродячие музыканты, будут выступать сегодня вечером в «Зеленом драконе»*, — пояснила племянница и, немного раздумав, добавила:  
— Если хочешь немного развеяться, то сходи. Я пригляжу за Аксель и Вивой.  
— Нет уж, это ты у нас молодая, тебе и развлекаться. Я уже в том почтенном возрасте, когда ходить на подобные мероприятия не в почете, — отмахивается Бэггинс-старшая, но Фродо ловко парирует:  
— Туда придут старейшины, которые старше тебя в два раза.  
— А значит там будет скучно, как в хлеву с коровами, — пререкается Бильбо.  
— Там будет Тобальд, — не унималась Фродо.  
— Тот, что с козлиной бородкой? С ним только раскуривать трубочное зелье можно, и то пару раз, потом пристанет как банный лист, — ворчит полурослик, и у Бэггинс-младшей остается только один аргумент против тетушки. Она раскрывает шкаф, показывая парадное платье красного цвета, расшитое золотыми лентами. Бильбо не имеет страсти к золоту, а потому изгибает бровь в недоумении:  
— И на это ты потратила все свои карманные деньги?  
— Люди хотят видеть тебя, с тех пор, как ты вернулась, ты слишком замкнулась в себе. Пожалуйста, хотя бы один вечер…— умоляет Фродо.  
— Надеюсь, там все такое же вкусное имбирное пиво, — вздыхает Бильбо, нехотя соглашаясь на авантюру.

***  
«Зеленый дракон» сегодня действительно кипит жизнью, во всех окнах горит свет, и издалека трактир действительно похож на опасного огнедышащего зверя с разгорающимся пламенем в чреве, что, того гляди, со всех окон трактира так и вылетят столбы огня. Бильбо специально опаздывает на представление, не желая сталкиваться с родственниками и быть затянутой в ненужные расспросы и разговоры. Но стоит ей открыть дверь трактира, как Туки окружают ее не хуже орочьей стаи, заталкивая к себе за стол. Бэггинс очень жалеет, что повелась на речи Фродо, односложно отвечая родственникам на их бестолковые и назойливые вопросы и похлебывая имбирное пиво. Вкус у него все такой же хороший, здесь вообще ничего почти не изменилось, исключая, наверное, саму Бильбо, что раньше радовали эти празднества и столпотворения хоббитов.  
«И ведь даже сцену не разглядишь», — фыркает полурослик, пытаясь через заслоняющие обзор головы высмотреть выступающих артистов, чья веселая музыка так и тянет всех танцевать. Но все безуспешно. Впрочем, внимание есть на что обратить.  
Взгляд сам натыкается на высокую фигуру в черном плаще с капюшоном. Тени не дают рассмотреть лицо высокого незнакомца, чья голова упирается в свод потолка, но Бильбо точно знает, что его взгляд направлен на неё, она чувствует его кожей, и, вопреки чувству самосохранения, так хорошо развитого у хоббитов, Бэггинс испытывает неподдельный интерес. Полурослик внимательно смотрит в ответ и почему-то глупо улыбается то ли от выпитого пива, то ли совсем потеряв страх. Незнакомец в капюшоне встает с места и легкой поступью шествует почти до столика Бильбо, но в паре метров от него разворачивается и исчезает в дверях.  
Спустя пару минут хоббиты кричат на весь трактир «факир» и вываливаются ватагой на улицу. Бэггинс тоже выходит на поляну, стоя поодаль от толпы, но даже за коренастыми головами хоббит видит взметнувшиеся в воздух столбы огня. Пламя большое, живое, но искусно контролируемое факиром. Оно равномерное, искры от него не летят в стороны, а залп огня длится, как минимум, с пары минут.  
— Похоже эта дамочка перепила керосина, — смеется где-то спереди один из хоббитов, и его шутку подхватывает толпа. Бэггинс с каждой секундой сомневается в этом утверждении, и сердце ее заполошно бьется от внезапно пронзившей догадки. Бильбо, нагло расталкивая, прорывается через толпу, пытается оказаться ближе и разглядеть лицо факирши, и оторопевает, когда огонь освещает ей лицо драконихи. Они встречаются взглядами, и глаза Смауг, замаскированные под обычные человеческие, приобретают золотистый отлив. В них плещется неподдельный интерес к персоне одного маленького полурослика.

***  
— Ты всем так улыбаешься? Мне начать ревновать? — спрашивает дракониха, и по её тону совершенно не ясно, шутит ли она или говорит всерьёз. Выкрасть Бильбо из рук родственников не составило проблемы: простая иллюзия тумана сбила полуросликов с толку, а, когда дымка развеялась, Бэггинс уже была прижата к стене крепкими руками Смауг без возможности выбраться из них ближайшие пару часов. Дракониха все ещё держала её на весу, позволяя тем самым полурослику расцеловывать свое лицо.  
— Я бы никогда не…— горячечно шепчет Бильбо в губы, прежде чем оставить поцелуй. — Только скажи: ты не плод моего воображения, не горячечный бред? Я не схожу с ума?  
— Не знаю, как ты, но меня сводит с ума твой вид в этом платье. Под цвет моей чешуи? — шутит Смауг, и её длинный язык касается мочки уха, и полурослик дёргается от щекотки.  
— Это не моя затея, а племянницы, — оправдывается Бэггинс, поскуливая оттого, как дракониха подцепляет клыками нежную кожу шеи. Стыдно признавать, но полурослик скучала по этому. Они едва добираются до комнаты при трактире, распаляя друг друга поцелуями, вылизываниями и укусами. Их вполне могли бы застать, какой-нибудь постоялец решил бы подняться к себе, или трактирщик решил бы провести осмотр своих владений, но им необычайно везёт, и никто не возникает на их пути.  
— Да, Фродо, кажется, — цокает языком Смауг, захлопывая за собой дверь. — Заботится о наших прекрасных детишках, пока мы пытаемся завести ещё.  
Бильбо кусается:  
— Никакого члена сегодня!  
Дракониха снисходительно мурлычет, укладывая полурослика на кровать:  
— Ты же знаешь, я могу войти в тебя и без этого.  
Полурослик густо краснеет от её слов, как в старые-добрые времена.  
Дракониха нависает сверху, поглаживая Бильбо через ткань платья, и хоббит очень отзывчивая, тянется за рукой, выгибается, где необходимо, и выглядит очень послушной. Но Смауг знает, что это далеко не так.  
— Самый известный хоббит Средиземья, что обманул дракона ради гномов, разродилась чудесными дракончиками. Звучит иронично, не так ли? — хрипло смеётся дракониха, снимая с себя черную накидку и демонстрируя полурослику изящный наряд из тех, что можно увидеть на королевских балах. Хоббит не сдерживает восхищенное аханье.  
— Ты знаешь и не злишься на меня?  
— Я пыталась злиться, но ты слишком очаровательна, — Смауг треплет удивлённую Бильбо по пухлой щеке. — И то, как ты воспитываешь наших детей… Ты самое драгоценное сокровище, и, поверь, Дубощит очень ценила тебя.  
При упоминании Торины хоббит немного поникла, но горячая рука в ладони заставила мрачные мысли улетучиться.  
— Но не думай, что ты избежишь наказания, маленький врунишка, — жёлтые глаза горят огнем, словно гипнотизируя, но Бильбо не нужно внушение, она и так готова предстать обнажённой для Смауг.

Хоббит старательно вылизывает промежность драконихи, раздвигая языком половые губы и ненароком задевая клитор. Смауг зажимает её лицо между ног, любуясь движениями её бедер, что покачиваются на значительном расстоянии от лица драконихи. Полурослик не врет, что за эти года у неё никого не было: внутри узко, и пальцы долго растягивают, упираясь в тугие стенки, прежде чем трахать Бильбо, как прежде. Когда все же это происходит, Бэггинс срывается на громкие стоны, бешено насаживаясь на пальцы и отлизывая в унисон движений бедрами. Смауг её притормаживает:  
— Боюсь, нас выгонят, если ты будешь такая громкая и активная.  
— А как же твоё бесподобное мастерство иллюзий, о, Смауг Ужасный, что сработало у Эребор? — выгибает бровь хоббит.  
— Умная девочка, — хвалит ее дракониха, потрепав по макушке головы. — Но тогда ты не сидела между моих ног.  
Бильбо присасывается к клитору, и дракониху едва не подбрасывает на кровати. Этот маленький полурослик сводит её с ума, как не сводила никакая магия золота. Виляющая перед глазами обнажённая задница не даёт покоя ни голове, ни чреслам, и дракониха собирается приступить к наказанию.  
Тонкий хвост драконихи действует как хлыст, больно шлепая по ягодицам и оставляя алые полосы на коже. Бильбо хнычет при каждом шлепке, но перестать не просит, наоборот, выгибается сильнее, напрашиваясь ещё. И если наивный хоббит думает, что все наказание обойдётся одной лишь хорошей поркой, то Бильбо сильно ошибается. Бэггинс сбивается с темпа, когда кончик хвоста юлит возле второй дырки, смазывая маслом вход для лучшего вхождения.  
— Что ты… — осекается хоббит в своём вопросе, когда хвост входит на пробу, растягивая. Это довольно непривычно, но Бильбо быстро привыкает к невероятному чувству заполненности. Хвост подстраивается под пальцы, вышибая воздух из лёгких Бэггинс таким двойным толчком. Смауг едва может себя контролировать от такого зрелища. Хвост невольно проникает глубже, так что Бильбо нарушает обещание быть тихой и срывается на крики. Дракониха вцепляется в кудри полурослика, вплотную прижимая лицо к промежности с нарастающим каждой секундой рыканьем.  
— Откроешь пошире свой ротик? — спрашивает Смауг, и Бильбо согласно угукает, размыкая свои губы. Дракониха дрожит, изливаясь в рот хоббиту, и та покорно сглатывает все соки, слизывая остатки с губ.  
— Не пропустила ни капли, — хвастается довольно Бэггинс и скулит, когда шевелит бёдрами. Пальцы и драконий хвост все ещё в ней, и довести до разрядки полурослика за пару резких движений не составляет труда. Ослабленная Бильбо падает на горячую кожу драконихи, невольно прислушиваясь к учащенному сердцебиению дракона.  
— А драконы умеют любить? — хоббит едва шевелит губами.  
— Ты ещё сомневаешься, моё маленькое сокровище? — издаёт хриплый смешок. — Открою тебе секрет, самый красивый хоббит Шира, драконы моногамны, и выбирают себе пару навеки. Так уж получилось, что моей парой стала ты. Не возражаешь?  
— По-моему, мы слишком поздно опомнились, — вторит ей звонким смехом полурослик.— Вот как мы объясним детям, что ты — их отец?  
— Они все поймут, но для начала, я стану их наставником. Без чуткого руководства дракона из них вырастут непутевые огнедышащие змеи.  
— Не скажи, — Бильбо подбирается под горячий бок драконихи, позволяя накрыть себя объятиями. — Аксель и Вива уже сражались с гоблинами и одолели их.  
— «Благочестивый» и «Жизнь»? Оригинально, хоббит из Шира, и в стиле драконов, — Смауг не сдерживается, вылизывая шею влажными мазками языка.  
— Мне было у кого поучиться, — лениво потягивается хоббит, соблазняя своим пухленьким тельцем одного ненасытного дракона. В конце концов, все стало так, как и должно быть: дракон чахнет над своим сокровищем и сторожит его до конца своих времен. Пусть и сокровище не из чистого золота, а из плоти и крови.  
«Зеленый дракон» затихает к утру, когда золотисто-красная заря, как чешуя одного древнего огнедышащего змея, освещает Хоббитон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Зеленый дракон» — таверна и гостиница в Хоббитоне

**Author's Note:**

> * Узбад (кхуздул) — царь  
> * Kinbok (драконий язык) — лидер  
> * Mal Ask (драконий язык) — маленькая любовь


End file.
